


Простуда

by ilera



Category: Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Bertram "Bertie" Wooster, POV First Person, POV Jeeves, Pre-Slash, Sickfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2005-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Берти возвращается домой мокрый до нитки...
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves & Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Kudos: 3





	Простуда

Славно мы провели время на дне рождения Понго Туитлстоуна. Так как кутили мы всю ночь, вернулся я только в 6 утра. Все, что мы делали после полуночи, было, как в тумане. Последнее, что помню, это бутылка джина в руке у Китикэта Перебрайта, его предложение заключить пари на то, кто больше выпьет. Когда, пошатываясь, я подошел к квартире, то заметил, что рука — та самая, которая открывала дверь — была мокрой, и дверная ручка все пыталась выскользнуть из вустеровской твердой хватки. К моему великому удивлению мокрой была не только рука, но и вся одежда и даже сам Бертрам. Со свойственной Вустеру логикой я догадался, что попал под дождь. Дживс уже спал, я проверил, поэтому я бросил мокрую одежду, куда попало, и, переодевшись в пижаму, повалился на кровать. Не успел я закрыть глаза, как надо мной раздалось тихое покашливание. Дживс уже проснулся, не понимаю, как он встает в такую рань, и теперь почтительно навис надо мной.  
— Дживс, сколько времени? — простонал я.  
— Уже 10 часов, сэр.   
Я с трудом заставил себя встать. Бертрам Вустер способен на подвиги, когда этого требуют обстоятельства.  
— Не уже, а еще, Дживс.  
— Как скажете, сэр.  
Смирившись с тем, что по комнате прыгал солнечный зайчик, а на улице уже вовсю пели птички, радуясь возможности потренировать свои голосовые связки, я надел халат.  
— Что у нас на завтрак?  
— Яичница с беконом, сэр, ваша любимая.  
— Ха.  
Вы, наверное, заметили, что "Ха" имеет много значений, поэтому-то так трудно понять, что имеет в виду хакающий человек. В данном случае "Ха" показывало полное равнодушие Бертрама к яичнице с беконом. Неслыханное дело, но сегодня у меня не было никакого аппетита, и даже мысль о яичнице с беконом не вызывала положительных эмоций.   
— Дживс, мысль о яичнице с беконом не вызывает у меня положительных эмоций. Что-то такое особое витает сегодня в воздухе и отбивает у меня всякое желание завтракать и что-то еще. Ты не знаешь, что это?  
— Нет, сэр.  
— Ну ладно. Пойду лучше прогуляюсь.  
Все утро я слонялся по улицам Лондона, надеясь, что похмелье пройдет, как только почует свежий воздух. Но оно не ушло, а еще более укоренилось в моей голове и, мало того, еще и постоянно напоминало о себе. Почувствовав усталость, я вернулся домой, где застал Дживса в странной позе. Он наклонился над чем-то и явно это что-то разглядывал. Подойдя ближе, я увидел свою мокрую одежду, разбросанную по всей гостиной.  
— Дживс!  
Дживс, конечно, не подскочил от неожиданности, как это сделал бы любой нормальный человек, но, по-моему, все же вздрогнул.  
— Сэр?  
— Дживс, что это ты делаешь?  
— Определяю хозяина этой одежды, сэр.  
— Хозяин этой одежды — я. Ты что-то имеешь против?  
Я очень ценю Дживса и все такое, но иногда ему вожжа под хвост попадает — это я иносказательно, насколько я знаю, у Дживса нет хвоста — и он начинает выражать неудовольствие предметам одежды, к которым я так привязан. Не словами, конечно, у Дживса свои методы. Вот и сейчас выражение лица у него было точь-в-точь, как тогда, когда он нашел у меня в чемодане американскую белую шляпу.  
— Что-то не так, Дживс? — повторил я надменно и бросил на него непреклонный взгляд.  
— Нет, сэр, но боюсь, кто-то намочил вашу одежду.  
— Никто ее не мочил. Это дождь, сырая погода, ветер и все такое.  
Дживс приподнял бровь на несколько миллиметров.  
— Могу ли я уточнить, сэр? Вы вернулись сегодня утром?  
— Лучше сказать, ночью, Дживс.   
— Видите ли, сэр, сегодня ночью не было дождя, вы не могли промокнуть под дождем.  
Ноги у меня обмякли, в глазах заплясал хоровод звездочек. Я внезапно почувствовал зов кресла. Я тут же в него упал или точнее рухнул, как мешок с мукой.  
— Но как же тогда?.. То есть я хочу спросить, где... Э-э-э... Странная штука жизнь, Дживс, что?  
— Осмелюсь предположить, сэр, что вы сможете узнать все подробности у ваших друзей, бывших на праздновании дня рождения мистера Туитлстоуна.  
Я тут же почувствовал облегчение. В который раз Дживс нашел выход.   
— Дживс, ты опять нашел выход. Завтра же справлюсь обо всем в «Трутнях».  
На этом инцидент, надеюсь, я правильно употребил здесь это слово, был исчерпан. Дживс вернулся к своим обычным обязанностям, я же пошел переодеться во что-то теплое. С самого утра я плохо себя чувствовал: болела голова и даже слабый ветерок пробирал до костей. Бертрам не впервые страдает похмельем, ибо Вустеры просто не способны обидеть друзей отказом выпить за их здоровье, однако в этот раз самочувствие было особенно паршивым. Захватив дюжину носовых платков и завернувшись в плед, я вооружился книгой и устроился в гостиной. Дживс порхал по гостиной, как бабочка, или скорее мотылек, вытирал пыль в труднодоступных местах и делал еще кучу всего, что он всегда делает. Мне доставляло удовольствие то, как он тихо и плавно передвигается по квартире, не желая отвлекать своего молодого хозяина от важных дел. Это успокаивало, если вы понимаете, о чем я. Я где-то слышал о гипнозе, где вся штука в повторяемости и методичности действий. Человек не может оторвать взгляд от качающейся перед ним монетки, отдаваясь во власть гипнотизеру. Вот так и с Дживсом. Не может не завораживать то, как он мерно махает щеткой туда-сюда, туда-сюда, туда-сюда, сюда-туда... Прочитав несколько страниц, я понял, что не вникаю в их суть. Кто-то кого-то убил, там еще нашли какие-то странные вещи, а вот кто кого убил и что конкретно нашли, я не могу вспомнить. В голове стучат молоточки, в горле неприятная сухость. Я попросил Дживса сделать чай, он тут же испарился и появился сразу у моего кресла с чашкой чая в руках. Он как-то странно на меня посмотрел.  
— С вами все в порядке, сэр?  
— Да-да, конечно. Устал немного, вот и все. Дживс, ты не открывал окна?  
— Нет, сэр.  
— Что-то очень дует.  
— Неужели, сэр?  
— Может, это северные потоки из русских земель пытаются пробиться в жилище Вустера?  
— Маловероятно, сэр.  
— Тогда ладно. Пускай хозяйничают у себя в России, что?  
— Да, сэр.   
Через некоторое время буквы стали расплываться, я отложил книгу, ибо голова просто раскалывалась. Такое чувство, будто множество маленьких человечков решили устроить вечеринку, избрав мою голову в качестве основного помещения. Дживс часто на меня посматривал, я же тщетно пытался вспомнить, где я уже слышал о молоточках маленьких человечков. Там еще было что-то, что управляло молоточками, которые в свою очередь тоже заставляли кого-то делать чего-то, или что-то в этом роде. Хотел спросить Дживса, но потерял мысль, и мысль ушла. С ними так бывает, с мыслями этими. Помню, ко мне подошел Дживс, что-то холодное коснулось лба, я пытался спросить Дживса о молоточках, а он все переспрашивал, что я имею в виду — совсем малый потерял хватку. Что было дальше, не помню.

***

С самого утра я заметил, что с мистером Вустером что-то не ладно. Мои подозрения подтвердились, когда он отказался от яичницы с беконом, которую так любил. Когда же он завернулся в плед в такой теплый день, я начал проявлять беспокойство. Мистер Вустер — молодой и энергичный джентльмен, это время он обычно проводит в обществе друзей в клубе "Трутни", где соревнуется в бросании дротиков или в игре в бильярд. Именно поэтому меня так удивил его усталый вид и взгляд, который мистер Вустер не мог сфокусировать на чем-то конкретном. Когда я подал ему чай, то заметил, насколько бледным было его лицо. Я даже забыл смахнуть пыль с книжной полки. Когда же книга выпала у него из рук, а сам мистер Вустер в изнеможении откинул голову на спинку кресла, безвольно свесив руки с подлокотников, я понял, что дело совсем плохо. Я подошел и потрогал лоб мистера Вустера, что ни за что бы не позволил себе в других обстоятельствах. Лоб был обжигающе горячим, и я бы не преувеличил, если бы сказал, что меня это сильно обеспокоило. При моем прикосновении мистер Вустер дернулся и что-то промычал так непонятно, что я переспросил. Однако, мистер Вустер еще больше стал заговариваться, несколько раз употребил слово "молоток". Я уговаривал его лечь в постель, но он продолжал что-то бормотать, явно меня не слыша. Я понял, что в таком состоянии от мистера Вустера вряд ли будет толк, поэтому решил взять все на себя. Я снял с мистера Вустера туфли, плед, затем пиджак и жилет, немного ослабил воротничок. Потом я поднял его на руки, что не составило большого труда, так как мистер Вустер не принадлежал к типу тяжеловесов, и отнес его в спальню. К моему удивлению, мистер Вустер положил мне голову на плечо и, по-моему, даже сладко захрапел, лягнув меня пару раз ногой. Я остался сидеть рядом с ним, готовый по первому требованию оказать помощь больному.

***

Я проснулся в полной темноте, на лице было что-то мокрое и холодное. Я пошевелился, и пелена спала с моих глаз, оказавшись лишь полотенцем. Я не помнил, что со мной произошло.  
— Дживс! — голос мой дрожал и вибрировал, как струны гитары в умелых руках музыканта. — Дживс!  
Я был уверен, что если кто-то и сможет мне помочь, так это Дживс. Прямо надо мной прозвучало знакомое: "Да, сэр?".  
— Э-э-э... нет, ничего.  
— Хорошо, сэр.  
— Дживс?  
— Сэр?  
— Послушай-ка, Дживс, а что... как собственно... ну, ты понимаешь...  
— Боюсь, что нет, сэр.  
— Ну ладно.  
Неожиданно, будто свет пролился с небес, и я вспомнил, что случилось. Ну, или почти вспомнил. Я сидел в гостиной, потом меня будто громом поразило. И вот я сижу в постели, за окнами ночь, рядом почтительно замер Дживс. Но вот закавыка, не помню, как оказался в этой самой постели. Знаете, как это бывает? Ты точно знаешь, что что-то сделал, но не помнишь, что, как, когда и так далее. Вот прямо, как сейчас.  
— Дживс, сколько я проспал?  
— Около семи часов, сэр.  
— Да? Никогда так долго днем не спал. Что это я вдруг? Ты случаем не знаешь, Дживс?  
— Вы были больны, сэр, вам был необходим постельный режим, что я вам и посоветовал.  
Дело начало прояснятся, ведь за него взялся Бертрам Вустер, известный своей железной хваткой. Так значит, я все-таки добрался до своей постели, хотя этот момент и ускользнул из моей памяти. Выйдя из задумчивости, я обнаружил, что Дживс протягивает мне чашку чая.   
— Пока вы отдыхали, к вам приходил мистер Потер-Перебрайт, сэр.  
— А, дружище Китекэт. И что он хотел?  
— Он интересовался вашим самочувствием после вчерашнего купания в реке, сэр.  
Я только поднес чашку ко рту, желая сделать порядочный глоток, но после слов Дживса подпрыгнул и вылил полчашки на одеяло.  
— После чего?!  
— После купания в реке, сэр.  
— Да я не глухой, Дживс! Что это ты мелешь про купание в реке?  
— Насколько я понял со слов мистера Потера-Перебрайта, в день рождения мистера Туитлстоуна молодые джентльмены поспорили, кто больше всех выпьет. Победили вы, сэр. После этого вы предложили проветриться и повели всех к реке. По словам мистера Потера-Перебрайта, вы вдруг закричали, что кто-то тонет и фамильная честь Вустеров взывает к помощи, а затем бросились в воду. Вас с трудом вытащили на берег и довели до дома. Всю дорогу вы осведомлялись, спасли ли утопающего, сэр.   
— О, Боже! — сказал я, и вы бы тоже сказали "О, Боже", если бы вам вдруг сообщили, что вы напились до полной потери ориентации и по пьяни приняли какую-то корягу за человека и бросились ее спасать.  
Я взглянул на Дживса, Дживс взглянул на меня, чуть приподняв уголки губ. Это означало у него улыбку.  
— Разве это смешно, Дживс? — надменно, как это умеет Бертрам, спросил я. Кому-то могло показаться, что в моем тоне прозвучали обиженные нотки, но это не так, ибо мы, Вустеры, выше этого.  
— Нет, сэр, — ответил Дживс, но я проницательно заметил, что в глазах Дживса что-то эдакое мелькнуло и исчезло, я так и не понял, что это было. Потом он снова как-то странно взглянул, я бы даже сказал уставился, если бы речь шла о ком-то другом, а не о Дживсе.  
— Вам лучше поспать.  
— Спокойной ночи, Дживс.  
— Спокойной ночи.  
Он вышел, тихо закрыв за собой дверь, я же повернулся на другой бок. Перед тем, как заснуть, я подумал, что было что-то странное в последних словах Дживса, но не успел я додумать эту мысль, как уже спал.


End file.
